Accident
by redvinealchemist731
Summary: Blaine accidentally hits Kurt and the aftermath. ONE-SHOT. Klaine.


a/n: Just a random Klaine scene that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

It was just a silly argument. Finn and I were standing in the middle of choir room in front of the piano. Other kids that were slowly filing into the room were giving us uncomfortable looks and then they would go sit in a chair and either choose to gossip to their neighbor or watch our argument.

Our fight was getting heated, and I was getting pissed. When I get pissed during fight I move my hands around, and this time my hands were clenched in tight fists. Another thing that happens when I get pissed, is that I really don't notice what is happening around me. So I didn't notice the quiet and slightly bouncy footsteps approaching from behind me until I swung my fist around angrily and felt my hand his flesh.

I heard a surprised, high pitched cry of pain. It was a noise that I hated so much that usually I would hurt anyone who caused it. But this time, that person was me.

The whole room went deadly quiet as I slowly turned to face my cowering boyfriend. Kurt was leaning forward slightly; his hand pressed firmly over his right eye. His left eyes looked up at me, showing nothing but pain and fear.

"Oh my god... Kurt!" my voice sounded smaller then I intended it to be. I felt tears spring into my eyes as he took his hand off of his. His right eyes was slightly swollen and red. It was slowly growing puffier and darker.

*I just hurt my boyfriend, I just hit Kurt!*

"Blaine..." Kurt finally spoke, fear was no longer in his eyes but the pain was, pain that I caused.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Kurt!" I cried. Before I could stop my feet I could feel myself turn around and run out of the room. I swore I could hear my boyfriend calling after me but I didn't stop, I had to keep running. I didn't know where I was running to but all I knew was that I had to leave. I couldn't bare to look at Kurt anymore.

*You hit Kurt, you monster!* the thought kept playing over and over in my head.

I finally had to turn at the end of the hallway. When I turned the corner I wasn't looking at where I was going and I ran right into Will Schuester. I tried to go around him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him.

"Blaine, where are you going? And why are you crying?" he question, sounding confused and a little worried.

"I- I... I" *I hit my boyfriend, I hurt Kurt, I'm a monster* I could have gotten that all out if we both didn't get distracted by a voice calling out from behind us.

"Blaine! Blaine wait please!" Kurt whipped around the corner quickly and had to stop himself before he ran into my like I did to Mr. Schue.

"Blaine..." He said, slightly out of breath. "Please, don't run away."

"But I... I hurt you." I whispered, looking down at my feet. I felt a new batch of tears begin to fall.

"Blaine, it was an accident. You know that, I know that! I don't blame you!"

I still didn't have the strength to look up at him.

"Please look at me, baby, please?" I felt the cold, soft hand of my boyfriend slide underneath my chin and light lift my head up until my face was even with his. His eye had turned a very dark redish purple color, and it was swollen badly. I tried to bend my head down again, but he kept it up with his hand.

"You didn't do this on purpose Blaine. I know you would never do it on purpose. It was an accident." he said, his mouth curving into a slight smile.

"I'm a monster..." I whispered softly.

A look of anguish came sweeping across Kurt's face while he shook his head.

"No." he said defiantly, "No you're not! You're the most beautiful, kind, caring, and loving man that I know Blaine Anderson, and I love you!" he suddenly pulled me into a hug, squeezing his small arms around my body.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered in his ear.

"I know, it's okay." he whispered back in mine, rubbing his hand on my back soothingly.

"I love you so much!" I said, louder this time.

"I love you too." he said, tilting his head to fit into my shoulder.

It was that moment that I realized that I didn't remember when Mr. Schuester took his hand off my arm. Or where he had gone to at that matter. But at that moment I didn't care. I was in the arms of the boy that I loved.

a/n: Your thoughts?


End file.
